Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to electronic systems and, in particular, to impedance transformation circuits for amplifiers.
Description of Related Technology
A low noise amplifier (LNA) can receive a radio frequency (RF) signal from an antenna. The LNA can be used to boost the amplitude of a relatively weak RF signal. Thereafter, the boosted RF signal can be used for a variety of purposes, including, for example, driving a switch, a mixer, and/or a filter in an RF system.
LNAs can be included in a variety of applications, such as base stations or mobile devices, to amplify signals of a relatively wide range of frequencies. For example, a low noise amplifier (LNA) can be used to provide low noise amplification to RF signals in a frequency range of about 30 kHz to 300 GHz.